Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/09
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=27 czerwca | następny=1 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 30 czerwca Szarpie się we mnie dusza i czuję niebywały zamęt w głowie... Ale ab ovo. Piszę w bibliotece zamkowej. Cisza głucha aż tętni w uszach. Jestem sam. Paschalis długo ze mną rozmawiał, wreszcie poszedł sobie szczęśliwy, że w zamku czuwa Pobóg żyjący i wedle jego mniemania pan na Krążu. Zaciekawiony był, co piszę. Przepalał wzrokiem moją tekę z czarnej skóry, sylabizował napis łaciński na niej: Hic obiit Gustavus, natus est Conradus. Zrozumiał — zna trochę łacinę, ale spytał o wytłumaczenie tego zdania. Gdym mu powiedział, że to słowa Mickiewicza z trzeciej części „Dziadów”: Tu umarł Gustaw, narodzony został Konrad, i oznaczają odrodzenie duchowe i moralne człowieka, wejście jego z błędnej drogi na prawdziwą i dobrą, Paschalis podniósł ramiona do góry i zawołał w ekstazie: — Chwała Ci, Panie bo to znaczy, że jasny pan zrozumiał posłannictwo swoje i że pójdzie za wskazówką Boga, by tu na Krążu sprawiedliwość uczynić i pomścić prochy pradziada i dziada. Był tak uroczysty i natchniony, że nawet nie mogłem się z niego śmiać. Nie chciałem mu również tłumaczyć, iż napis istniał już przed Krążem. Trzeba przyznać, że umieściłem go na tece po przedostatnim śnie o nie znanym mi wówczas Krążu. Ten zaś sen nawiedził mnie po bardzo groteskowych — więcej, po rozpustnych hulankach z kolegami w Wiedniu. Działo się to w początkach kwietnia, czyli dwa miesiące przed poznaniem Gabriela. Ostatni raz sen o Krążu śniłem w Warszawie. Zestawiwszy to sobie w umyśle razem ze słowami Paschalisa, zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że pomysł tego napisu był już dla mnie wróżbą, oczywiście dobrą, ponieważ myśl zawarta w zdaniu oraz intencja moja umieszczenia go na tece z pamiętnikami, dowodziła samokrytycznego potępienia siebie i wzlotu pragnień ku wyższym regionom ducha. Paschalis mimo woli uprzytomnił mi to w całej pełni i doznaję uczucia, że może mój wzlot nastąpi... Jeśli tak, to przez ciebie, Tereniu. Nie znałem cię jeszcze, a już przeczuwałem twoją obecność, nosiłem w sobie twój obraz... Wiedziałem, że cię spotkam, lecz nie przypuszczałem, iż to nastąpi tutaj. Nowy dowód, że mój przyjazd tu nie był przypadkiem, lecz wynikiem jakiejś konsekwencji zdarzeń czy może przeznaczenia? Nie galopujmy zbyt naprzód! Lepiej uświadomię sobie jasno przeżycia wczorajsze, a wynik tych wspomnień może mnie pchnie do upojnych wizji? W Porzeczu, w gościnnym pokoju dla mężczyzn, przebierając się w nieodzowny frak, nasłuchałem się dużo o paniach mających być na balu, zanim je zdążyłem poznać. Z rozkoszą skonstatowałem, że Terenia jest tu ogólnie uznana i wielbiona. Młodzież tutejsza miała jej tylko jedno do zarzucenia — brak posagu. Niektórzy nad tym ubolewali, inni twierdzili, że Orliczówna może się obejść bez takiej oprawy jak cenny klejnot bez złota. Ja jestem również tego zdania, może nawet bardziej niż kto inny. Młody Strzelecki, obszarnik kresowy i bardzo miły chłopiec rozwodził się nad Terenią z tak szczerym zachwytem, iż nie wątpiłem, że to mój rywal, ale nabrałem do niego sympatii, gdy jeden ze starszych panów szepnął mi dyskretnie, żebym podziwiał bezinteresowność Strzeleckiego, który przed rokiem dostał od niej kosza i pomimo to nie przestał być szczerym adoratorem jej zalet i wdzięku. — Zapewne ma jeszcze nadzieję? — szepnąłem z utajoną goryczą, lękając się zdradzić. — Żadnej! — odparł mój informator. — Ho, ho, Orliczówna jest kategoryczna, wóz albo przewóz i basta! Żadnych rezerw ani kompromisów. Wielkie dobra i bogactwa Jurka Strzeleckiego nie porwą jej, bo go nie kocha. Jakie są moje szansę i jaki będzie wyrok na mnie, Teruś? — pytałem z niepokojem w duszy, ale zarazem z podświadomą nadzieją, że... Bardzo starannie stroiłem się na tę zabawę, jakby od mego fraka i sposobu noszenia go zależało wszystko. Wściekałem się na siebie za taką małostkowość, lecz to chyba naturalne, że gdy się chce podobać uwielbianej kobiecie, nawet szczegół ubrania nabiera walorów poważnych. Dowiedziałem się, że jest tu jakaś panna Justa Słucka, bogata dziedziczka, którą swatają Strzeleckiemu, lecz on słuchać o tym nie chce, dowodząc, że panna Justa „nawet na złotym półmisku podana, nawet w ogniach palących się spirytualiów jej temperamentu, pozostanie dla niego zawsze nie wzbudzającą apetytu... leguminą, kaskiem ponętnym dla hołysza, który poleci na majątek”. Nie sposób zazdrościć takiej pannie ani temu, kto na nią poleci. Byłem ciekawy panny Justy. Najwięcej jednak zaciekawiała mnie Terenia. Jak będzie wyglądała w atmosferze balowej i jaki ja się jej wydam w tym świątecznym otoczeniu, tak różnym od dotychczasowych, dwukrotnych spotkań. Pierwsze wrażenie moje było wyborne. Terenia w gronie panien wyróżniała się bardzo dodatnio. Jest w niej rasa, wykwint i swoboda patrycjuszki. Była gustownie i ładnie, ale skromnie ubrana. Z wesołą prostotą serdecznie witała młodzież męską garnącą się do niej z zaufaniem, bez sztucznych efektów, z jakimi odnosili się do innych panien. Na mój ukłon głęboki błysnęła promiennym uśmiechem i żywo podała mi rękę jak dobremu przyjacielowi. Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem łunę rumieńca, iskry w oczach złote, gorące i mimowolne. Odruchowo pochyliła się ku mnie, gdym uścisnął jej rękę — może zbyt mocno. Powitanie nasze musiało mieć jakieś cechy znamienne, bo szczególnie panny zwracały na nas nieustanną uwagę. Mnóstwo panien i pań mniej lub bardziej pięknych, lecz przeważnie dorodnych, zapełniło dużą salę. Wspaniałe stroje, wytworne klejnoty, ogólnie dużo swobody, lecz w najlepszym tonie wytworzyło wkrótce nastrój niesłychanie miły. Z Jurkiem Strzeleckim przypadliśmy sobie od razu do serca. Zamiłowanie do koni było naszą pierwszą spójnią. Zaprosiliśmy się na polowania jesienne. On do Uchań przyjedzie na zające, lisy i kuropatwy, ja do Nowosiółek na łosie, jelenie, dziki, wilki, rysie... Widziałem jednak, że oczy Strzeleckiego zbyt często biegną za Terenią i że na mnie spogląda z niepokojem. Czyżby już przeczuł? Zabawa była huczna. Zebrałem dużo obserwacji z tutejszego towarzystwa. Orlicz jest imponujący w roli gospodarza domu. Potrafi utrzymać ton odpowiedni, a bez sztucznej pozy. Pani Orliczowa stanowi wyborny akord tej harmonii. Goście jedni dostrajali się łatwo do ich stylu, innych skłaniał do tego pewien przymus mniej lub więcej trudny w spełnieniu. Przypuszczać należy, że wielkie wykroczenia poza tradycję domu nie zdarzają się tu nigdy. Zauważyłem paru ciekawych typów pomiędzy mężczyznami. Jeden niemłody już otyły krzykacz, czerwony i brzuchaty typ sejmikowicza zamęczał wszystkich swymi doktrynami. Znam ten rodzaj udręki towarzyskiej. Sąsiad z Uchań — Czymielski, wielki przyjaciel ojca, nazywany w okolicy Czyścirielski, gdyż wszystko i wszystkich chce umoralniać i wszędzie robić porządek, którego notabene u siebie nie praktykuje wcale. Także doktryner, oponent z zasady, będący w wiecznym konflikcie z rządem rosyjskim, za co już odpowiadałby nieraz, gdyby go nie znali z tej strony i nie uważali za narwańca. Tutejszy Kołomyjski jest nieco bardziej patetyczny i większy weredyk. Ciekawą jak oni dwaj zgodziliby się ze sobą, gdyby się zeszli. Gdy Orlicz mitygował zbyt krzykliwie wygłaszane tezy Kołomyjskiego, nazwany został „ślimakiem w skorupie”, który lęka się wysunąć różki ponad swoją muszlę, by obce ziarenko piasku nie spowodowało przemiany materii. Orlicz nie obraził się, odrzekł tylko z subtelnym uśmiechem, że jest tak pewny owej materii, iż nie tylko ziarnko, ale nawet największe grudy piasku nie zdołałyby jej przemienić. Dlatego ceni muszlę swoją również za to, że wytworzyła w sobie taką materię. Kołomyjski rzucał się na to w dalszym ciągu, więc od razu powstały dwie partie Orliczów i Kołomyjczyków. Miałem wrażenie, że gdyby nie pewne ideały etyczne, które umiejętnie nakładał dom w Porzeczu na bardziej krewkich gości, doszłoby do zwady poważnej. Kilku panów doskakiwało bowiem do siebie jak zacietrzewione koguty, a cała sprawa polegała li tylko na przeciwieństwie przekonań w drobnej kwestii. Jeden z młodych paniczów, okoliczny lowelas, gnący się jak trzcina w wichurę, w monoklu, z głową mozolnie trzymaną na stanowisku godnym tego szkiełka słysząc hałaśliwą dyskusję, syknął przez zęby: — Idioci! Drugi młodzieniec upozowany na filozofa, o wyglądzie hipochondryka i trapisty, pokiwał głową żałośnie i rzekł do grupy starszych pań (panien i młodych kobiet wyraźnie unikał): — Szczęściem jest, że tacy gladiatorzy nie ujrzą już... Romy w nowym majestacie i na arenie jej przyszłej chwały nie będą kruszyli kopii. Odpowiedziało mu potakujące kiwanie głowami zaściankowych niewiast, których miny zdradzały, że są jak na chińskim kazaniu. Ponieważ byłem blisko, więc spytałem hipochondryka: — Dlaczego pan wątpi w przyszły występ tych gladiatorów na arenie nowej Romy? Obejrzał mnie wzrokiem krytycznym, badając, czy warto zmierzyć swój miecz z moją szpadką — jak zapewne określił to po swojemu. Widocznie uznał mnie za godnego do fechtunku, gdyż z nową serią żałosnych ruchów głowy rzekł ponuro, enigmatycznie: — Ave Cezar, imperator... nie rozbrzmi już w Colosseum przyszłej Romy, której oczekujemy... która idzie ku nam z mroków rozpiętych nad nami mgieł styksowych. — Skądże wniosek, że ci panowie w nowych warunkach okrzyk taki mogliby z siebie wydobyć? Ja ich o to nie posądzam... — Lojalni rojaliści, to wystarcza! Pan pochodzi z...? Przepraszam, że pytam. — Z Królestwa... — Inne strony, zapewne i inne hasła. Nie znam! Oczy skierował w dół, zaczął oglądać własne buty. — Nowe hasła ogólne znalazłyby, przypuszczam, i w tych stronach jednakowy oddźwięk. Wszak duch polski... Mój rozmówca nagle zadrżał, zbladł i jął gwałtownie majstrować koło krawata. Chwilowo myślałem, że go łapie apopleksja, lecz on zawołał zupełnie innym tonem, machając rękami koło głowy: — Uf! jak tu gorąco... upał! Ściany się rozsuwają czasami jak parawan, a potem mogą się ścisnąć tak ciasno, że przytłoczą. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ze zgrozą, ale cicho i prawie mi na ucho. Odszedł spiesznie, a ja patrzyłem za nim z dziwnym przygnębieniem. Zrozumiałem — mania prześladowcza, wieczna obawa przed aresztowaniem, uwięzieniem, nawet w domu takim jak Porzecze, gdzie pewny i swobodny mógł czuć się każdy. Mówiła mi potem Terenia, że istotnie młodzieniec ten, nazwiskiem Szrenicz, właściwie młody starzec był kilkakrotnie więźniem politycznym i stale prześladowany przez policję. Z tych powodów i dlatego, że na coraz nowe uczęszczał wydziały, nie skończył uniwersytetu i jest mędrcem bez katedry. Posiada przy tym dwie manie — wymienioną powyżej oraz manię wszechstronnego rozumu, wielkości. To choroba ogólna niedowarzonych umysłów... W gronie panien rzucała się w oczy panna Justa, dwudziestokilkuletnia brzydka blondynka. Cerę miała zwiędłą, oczy bladopopielate, a głos rozwrzeszczanej sójki. Figurę miała zgrabną i żywą oraz najlepsze pojęcie o sobie pod każdym względem. Tylko za często i za wysoko pokazywała swoje nogi, bez ceremonii poprawiając podwiązki. Ułatwia to swobodną zabawę z panną, ale nie pociąga. Mnie przede wszystkim zdenerwowała wrzaskliwością. Powszechną uwagę zwracała Renata, chyba jej rówieśniczka — brunetka o twarzy Madonny Rafaelowskiej. Panna Renata lekceważyła trochę młodzież, mimo że lubiła asystę, ale w zupełnie innym rodzaju. Justa zaczepna, zbyt śmiała i zbyt zalotna prowokowała do kręcenia się koło niej, absorbując wszystkich nieustannie. Renata zaś pozwalała, by jej szukano i tym samym triumf jej był większy. Ponieważ byłem pierwszy raz w tym salonie, płeć piękna okazała się dla mnie nader łaskawa. Może trochę i owo zestawienie nazwisk — Pobóg z Krąża — działało fascynująco. Na brak powodzenia nie mogłem narzekać. Czułem się en vogue! Był to zresztą mój dzień niezwykle pomyślny, lubiłem siebie, a to już nadzwyczajne i w budżecie moich dni w roku rzadki wypadek. Zauważyłem ciekawą rzecz. Oto o zawiść między sobą i o rywalizację posądzamy zwykle kobiety, lecz zdarza się to samo i wśród mężczyzn. Miałem sposobność stwierdzić to właśnie w Porzeczu. O ile panny rzucały na mnie bardzo promienne, zachęcające spojrzenia, o tyle młodzież męska bojkotowała mnie ze źle ukrytą niechęcią — wyłączam Strzeleckiego. Szczególnie lowelas w monoklu i paru innych nie mogło mi darować, że jestem na sali. Szokowało ich widocznie moje powodzenie. Całość towarzystwa robiła w zasadne wrażenie dodatnie, jakkolwiek nie pozbawione pewnej śmieszności. To objaw na wsi zbyt częsty, by raził. Przeciwnie, nawet dla typów śmiesznych można odczuwać sympatię... Wszyscy oni siedzą mocno na swych zagonach, z butą wielkopańską i pewnością siebie jak w przysłowiu: „Szlachcic na zagrodzie — równy wojewodzie”. Jednakże razi bardzo widoczna u większości lojalność względem rządu. Petersburg jest dla nich jakby ziemią obiecaną, Rosja niewyczerpaną kopalnią dostatku i rozkoszy życia. Ta „lojalność”, jak słusznie powiedział Szrenicz, psuje styl tych tuzów, którzy na swych własnych dziedzictwach zachowują butną minę wojewodów, a umieją jednak kłaniać się uniżenie cudzemu władcy i nie uważają go nawet za uzurpatora własnej ojczyzny. Za wielki honor uznawane tu są stanowiska przy dworze w Petersburgu. Jest to dysonans i zgrzyt, którego się już u nas, w Królestwie, nie wyczuwa, pomimo iż takich królewiąt, w znaczeniu ilości włók i bogactw posiadamy niewielu. Stwierdziłem już poprzednio wielki ton panujący tu. Wspaniale ekwipaże, konie, zaprzęgi przyjeżdżających, liberie służby, pyszna orkiestra, iluminacje... Przy kolacji luksusowej, bogatej w wyszukane potrawy i właściwie podanej na kosztownej zastawie sreber, kryształów i porcelany lały się wyborne wina zagraniczne i szampan. Nie było jednak pijatyki. Ton domu, jego powaga na to nie pozwalał. Młodzież piła chętnie, lecz z umiarem znamionującym wysokie sfery etyki towarzyskiej i kultury osobistej. Gdy jakiś młody człowiek, widocznie podchmieliwszy sobie więcej, zaczaj czynić niedorzeczne komplementy jednej z pań, wkrótce znalazł się w gabinecie męskim zaprowadzony tam podstępnie i pozostawiony zanim wytrzeźwiał. Sala miała wygląd zupełnie europejski. Podczas toastów i tradycyjnego strzelania z batów przez stangretów na dziedzińcu paliły się smolne beczki, a rzekę oświetlały pochodnie i ognie bengalskie. Pękały rakiety, tonąc z sykiem w granatowej toni. Była to typowa ziemiańska zabawa imieninowa. Niezmiernie dodatnie wrażenie robiła ta zabawa ludzi o otwartych naturach stepowców, którym nawet ich bezbrzeżne przestrzenie wydawały się za ciasne, a którzy jednakże umieli utrzymać swoje temperamenty na wodzy, nie dopuszczając do wyuzdania i zdziczenia w zabawie. Flirt królował na sali, żarzyły się oczy, paliły usta, serca biły podnietą. Tańczono ochoczo, lecz wytwornie. Opasły Kołomyjski przetoczywszy się w mazurze dwukrotnym kołem, stanął zasapany przy okazałym proboszczu, który odszedł od kart, by obserwować mazura. Kołomyjski obcierając łysinę, przemówił tubalnym, ostrzegawczym głosem: — Nie zapuszczaj proboszczuniu, dobrodzieju, perskiego oka między te fruwające spódniczki, bo snadnie możesz się dopatrzeć jakiej niecnotliwej koroneczki i uważasz febry dostaniesz, choć to czerwiec, dobrodzieju. — Czemuż to ja mam dostać febry, a nie pan? Ja nie tańcuję. — Ale patrzysz na owoc zakazany... a koroneczki, uważasz serce, to mój świat, to mój żywioł, ja na tym zęby zjadłem, to już mnie i febra nie straszy. — Dawne to czasy — zaśmiał się proboszcz — że już i ślady twoich febrycznych drgawek tłuszcz zalał. Z taką walizą pewnie ciężko tańcować? Toż stolik od kart unosisz do góry na brzuchu, tak co mówić o tancerce? Kołomyjski klasnął w dłonie. — Ot i kocioł garnkowi przygarnął. Słyszeliście? A dlatego hołubce biłem nie gorzej niż ten oto młodzieniec światowy — wskazał na mnie. — Pan podobno z Krąża i Pobóg? — zagadnął mnie proboszcz. Potwierdziłem, przypominając, że mu się już przedstawiałem. — A tak, tak, ale ten Krąż to siedlisko diabła! Czego żeś pan tam wlazł? — Nie rozumiem księdza — odrzekłem z niesmakiem. — Stara Zatorzecka podobno czarownica, a ten młody, gadają, niespełna rozumu, romansuje z ogrodniczką czy coś tak i tarabani po nocach na fortepianach. Stary buhaj w zamku wodzi za sobą diabłów stadami, różne oni tam sztuki wyrabiają. Świecą, grożą... Chciałem tam z egzorcyzmami przyjechać, ale... — machnął ręką. — Ha, ha! — buhaj Kołomyjski — aleś się zląkł starej Zatorzeckiej i zaniechałeś wyganiać diabły z owczarni. Z Zatorzecką nie ma żartów, mądra baba a skąpa, jej nie weźmiesz na bogobojność, braciszku! Jeszcze by ci baba wytknęła w oczy różne tam... sprawki... Zaczęli sobie docinać, ale ja już tego nie słuchałem. Rozmowa o babce była dla mnie niesympatyczna. Wzruszywszy ramionami, odszedłem, czując, że mogę zbyt cierpko odpowiedzieć księdzu na jego uwagi o Krążu. Jaka różnica pomiędzy tym proboszczem a naszym księdzem z Uchań — Julianem o szczerozłotym sercu, wielkiej duszy i ascetycznej, uduchowionej twarzy. Po tańcach była chwila odpoczynku. Wszedłszy w grono rozbawionych panien, poszukałem Tereni. Była śliczna. W białej lekkiej sukience z czymś zielonym u paska i przy bujnych, ładnie upiętych w grecki węzeł włosach, przypominała motyla. Jest w niej zapał i entuzjazm, jest wesele i rozwaga... W jej żywych ruchach jest przemiła rytmika i harmonia jakby melodia płynąca po bystrej fali. Można powiedzieć, cała przepełniona była urokiem. W salonie otoczyłem ją prawie wyłącznie swoją asystą, choć odrywano mi ją zbyt często do tańca, ale wracaliśmy zawsze do siebie, w swoje ramiona. Późno w nocy tańczyłem z nią dłużej. Melodia walca upajała. Terenia była cudna i tak mi oddana w tym rytmie tanecznym, że patrząc sobie w oczy z bliska i rozumiejąc dokładnie, co one mówiły, zapomnieliśmy o całym świecie... Kołysałem ją w ramionach, czułem jej ciepło przy sobie i oddech szybki, gorący. Patrząc jej w oczy, spytałem w pewnej chwili półgłosem: — Kędy popłyniemy razem do Krąża? Podniosła na mnie oczy uśmiechnięte. — Nie wybieram się tam wcale... Zakręciłem ją silnie w obrocie walca, raz i drugi, raz drugi... — Niech pani spojrzy na mnie... Proszę nie zakrywać oczu tym lasem rzęs... Pani wie, że nie mogę schylić się, by zajrzeć pod te zasłony. Niechże je pani uniesie. O tak! Moja droga pani, tak dobrze! Więc jedziemy, prawda? — Pan tego serio nie mówi. — Najzupełniej serio, bo tego pragnę, tego... żądam... Uczyniłem silny obrót trzykrotny i znowu wolno, rytmicznie płynęliśmy ze sobą w ramionach. Odchyliła głowę ku mnie, oczy nasze zatonęły w sobie. Zadrżała... — Żądam tego — powtórzyłem z naciskiem, lecz miękkim tonem. — Ma pan taki wzrok... — Jaki? — Może... straszny... — W znaczeniu? — Lękam się go... — Pani mnie? To niemożliwe... — Pańskiego wzroku... — Co w nim panią przeraża? Milczała, więc kołysałem ją w takt melodii, przeginając lekko i nieznacznie, by upajać się bliskością jej ciała rozpalonego, płonącego. — Co pani widzi w moich oczach? — Moc... upiorną. — Upiorną? Jestem więc dla pani Pobóg z Krąża? — sarknąłem. — Nie. — Tylko? — Roman Pobóg, to wystarczy. — Dla mnie to... za mało. Ja nie mógłbym powiedzieć o pani tak sucho... Teresa Orliczówna. Milczała, więc pochyliwszy niżej twarz nad jej twarzą i przenikając ją oczyma na wskroś, płynąłem w walcu upojnie jak w oczarowaniu. — Pani nie pyta, jak bym powiedział? Milczała. Rzęsy jej zatrzepotały trwożnie jak ważki ciemne nad kryształową tonią... Jej źrenice zasnuła mgła subtelna... Odczułem powód i zrozumiałem. Ta cudna mgiełka wywołała we mnie dreszcz szalony, dreszcz, który rozrywa wszelkie tamy. W rytmie tarka pochyliłem się jeszcze bardziej i rzekłem półszeptem, lecz z mocą: — Powiedziałbym... Terenia moja.. Zadrżała jak schwytany ptak, więc przygarnąłem ją silniej, spojrzałem w jej spłoszone oczy i pociągnąłem ja w coraz szybszy wir tańcem w zakręty i lekkie przeginania.. Szumiało mi w głowie, nie słyszałem nawet muzyki a jednak płynąłem, płynąłem, płynąłem, mając w oczach tylko jej główkę ciemną pochyloną nad moją piersią. Gdzieś z boku mignęła mi w oczach ironicznie wykrzywiona twarz lowelasa w monoklu, potem rozbawione czerwone oblicze jakiegoś wąsala. A walc śpiewał, marzył namawiał. Nagle... uprzytomniłem sobie, że tańczymy sami na całej sali. Odczułem liczne spojrzenia... uwagi... szepty... Zrozumiałem. Trzeba przerwać ten zaczarowany taniec, ale jak? Nie można dać im sposobności do żartów, bo nie zniósłbym teraz żadnego dwuznacznego uśmiechu, żadnego dowcipu. Gwałtownie zakręciłem Terenią w obrocie walca i puściwszy jej rękę, lecz nie zwalniając jej z objęcia, podniosłem ramię do góry z donośnym okrzykiem: — Mazur! Wszystkie pary! Zahuczało na sali. Manewr okazał się dobry. Prowadziłem mazura z Terenią, wiedząc bez zarozumiałości, że w tym tańcu niełatwo ze mną rywalizować. Moja dziewczyna też tańczy mazura cudownie — byliśmy atrakcją sali. Porywano mi już teraz Terenię. Niezmordowanie doprowadziłem taniec do końca, emablując wszystkie tancerki, jakie mi wpadły w ręce. Zrobiłem nawet, zdaje się, zabójcze perskie oko do panny Justy. Otrzymałem w zamian spojrzenie powłóczyste, potem sentymentalne, potem kokieteryjne o przeraźliwym wdzięku, wreszcie, gdy odbiłem ją komuś, usłyszałem jej pisk świdrujący i okrzyk pełen zapału i wiary we własne słowa: — Ach, jaki pan ma temperament! Zupełnie jak mój! — A jak to się temperament mierzy... Miarą gorączki? Brawo! stoimy na zerze. — Co pan mówi?! Nie miałem czasu obliczać jej temperatury ani łagodzić oburzenia, musiałem zająć się inną sprawę. Oto Orlicz siedział nadęty, a marka Tereni była blada i niespokojnie, z przestrachem wodziła za mną oczyma, przenosząc je na Terenię. Co u diabła... — pomyślałem. Tknęło mnie nieprzyjemne uczucie. Trwa ono do tej chwili, spotęgowane krótką, lecz nad wyraz przykrą rozmową moją z owym hipochondrykiem, Szreniczem. Już nad ranem natknąłem się na niego niespodziewanie. Popatrzył na mnie mętnie, zaspany i rzekł swoim szczególnym stylem bufońskim: — Cezarze! Możesz powiedzieć sobie Veni, vidi, ale na vici, zarzuć kaptur, nie przejdzie ono bowiem przez twój łuk triumfalny. — Co to pan, kochany panie, pan śpi i majaczy? — spytałem. Szrenicz wyprostował się butnie, miał wygląd pytona gotowego do skoku. Syknął ironicznie: — Nie! Tylko ciebie, Atyllo, budzę z ułudnych snów. Ocknij się! Albowiem sięgasz zuchwale po tron przeznaczony dla innego władcy, o ile nie na ołtarz ofiarny. — Nieprzytomny jesteś, widzę, zwariowany Tamerlanie i słów twoich nawet Pytia delficka nie pojęłaby na pewno... — odpowiedziałem z równym jemu patosem. Zaspane oczy hipochondryka błysnęły złowrogo. — Pytią będę ja sam dla dębie... Sięgasz po Orliczównę... wiedz przeto, że ona, jeśli nie wyjdzie za młodego Orlicza, medyka... oddana będzie do klasztoru. Po tych słowach znikł jakby się zapadł w ziemię. W tej samej chwili podeszła do mnie panna Renata i rzekła poważnie: — Szrenicz to wariat, i... kocha się w Tereni. W tym co powiedział, jest część prawdy, ale ja to panu wytłumaczę. I wytłumaczyła, bardzo łagodnie, po kobiecemu, przyznaję, tylko że treść tych słów nic nie zyskała przez to, że mi ją podano w subtelnych różach. Orlicz pragnie, by Terenia została jego synową i do tego ją usposabia, matka zaś, ponieważ sama odrzuciła kiedyś habit dla wieńca ślubnego, przeto teraz rehabilitując swój czyn, córkę chce widzieć zakonnicą... Osłupiały i ogłuszony spytałem, zdaje się, nie swoim głosem: — A... ona? — Terenia? Na to chyba pan sam najlepiej potrafi odpowiedzieć — rzekła panna Renata i uścisnąwszy mi rękę, odeszła spokojna, poważna i wdzięczna. Mądra to jest dziewczyna! No... co prawda ten mój taniec z Terenią... przecie moja twarz wtedy, moje oczy, a także i jej nie były za zasłoną, lecz na oczach wszystkich. I tę dziewczynę... Terenię... do klasztoru? bez powołania? Wszak to absurd! Młody Orlicz wydaje mi się błahostką w porównaniu z tą grozą, która, sam nie wiem czemu, zaciążyła na mnie jak tysiąc bloków żelaznych. Oto są moje wrażenia wyniesione z Porzecza, w dniu wczorajszym. Po tym czarownym tańcu naszym nie mogłem nawet zbliżyć się do Tereni ani do niej przemówić. Pilnowano jej. Wiem o tym. Nie mogłem się z nią nawet pożegnać, tak jak żegnałem dotąd. Tłum ludzi nas otaczał. Odmówiłem grzecznemu wprawdzie zaproszeniu dyplomaty Orlicza, by pozostać dłużej i przepojony goryczą i żalem odpłynąłem z Krzepą o dziewiątej rano, pomimo że tańczono jeszcze w najlepsze. Żal i gniew zalewa mi duszę... Doskonałym akordem do tych uczuć jest ta cisza bezdenna, jaka mnie teraz otacza. Jestem tak usposobiony, że gdybym w tej chwili ujrzał przed sobą pradziada Hieronima, nie doznałbym żadnego wstrząsu. Lecz nie jest to godzina duchów... Słońce zachodzi krwawą łuną i rzuca na moje papiery refleks morelowy. Cała komnata biblioteki osnuta jak pyłem żółtoróżowym. Ożywiły się stare, wypłowiałe adamaszki na ścianach, rumieniec jakby żalu za przeszłością padł na cenne niegdyś kajety niby na blade lica prababek, gdy otwierały czeczotkową szkatułkę pełną listów z młodości, drobnych pamiątek, a zeschły ślubny wianuszek rozmarynu szeleści wzruszająco w cienkich, sinawych palcach staruszki... Wianuszek ślubny...! A gdy która na starość i tego nie ma w szkatułce, jeno przewija się przez palce... welon zakonny... Tereniu, Tereniu moja, ty przecież tego nie uczynisz!! Wali mi w głowie tysiąc młotów. Nie! dosyć! Idę w ten zachód... w te łuny krwawe... Gnębi mnie cisza zamku i uśmiechnięte trupim uśmiechem adamaszki na ścianach... i te księgi zapylone, w których jest może istotnie ukryty testament pradziada... moje dziedzictwo. Idę na pola! do lasu! na rzekę ukochaną! Ona mi dała Terenię...